


Prince Charming

by epiphanytoujours



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Disney, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Disney, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, I’ll add more as I go - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, disney land, god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanytoujours/pseuds/epiphanytoujours
Summary: No way this was reality, it had to be a fairytale. For sure. He’d seen how laid back and effortlessly endearing Prince Charming was in the movies, but this, this was a whole new level.-OR in which lucas applies for a job at disneyland and oh my god, the guy who plays prince charming is way too attractive for his own good





	1. Your Eyes, Holy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i had this idea at school cause i was bored out of my mind,, i don’t know if i’ll continue it or what’s going to happen, but i hope it’ll turn out alright,, my tumblr is elulallemant-d if you want to leave anything
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

Lucas spent majority of his life making bad decisions.

Of course — most of the time — he wasn’t aware of them. Making the same mistakes every time oddly kept him going. Like one time where he skipped just a few needed hours of sleep to watch only a few more documentaries on extracurricular beings. Those few hours would’ve proably given him a higher mark and save himself from thinking about how aliens could destroy most continents in a second throughout majority of his economics exam. That became what he’d call, a problem he’d deal with later, once it was deemed relevant.

On the bright side, that inconvenience urged him to do better than a D-, miraculously raising to a B+, which was a win in his book. It was a pass and that was frankly all he needed. Lucas always told himself that problems like these would always give him solutions. He just needed time to process them and come up with one.

Except, he wasn’t seeing a solution right now. That was when he started doubting his entire life assumptions.

“I swear I was supposed to get paid today,” Lucas curses, look up to a disappointed Mika who was impatiently tapping his foot against the floorboard. His roommate, who was still waiting for his share of the rent even after he promised it multiple times, knew his excuses by heart and wasn’t having it.

“Huh, is that so? I’m not seeing any money,” Mika questions, his eyebrow shooting up as he exaggeratedly looks around the room. His gaze eventually falls on Lisa, who paid minimal attention to them, but metaphorically, it was probably more than what Lucas paid for their shared apartment. “Lisa, dear, sweetheart, the only other person who helps me pay rent, do you see any of Lucas’ money?”

She made a disapproving sound, somewhat like a grunt as she shook her head the same time Lucas sighs and slips deeper into the ratted couch, hoping it would eventually swallow him whole. He just wants to get out of this so he could eventually think of a solution.

He knew this would bite him in the ass soon enough, and here it finally was. Naggingly biting him. This wasn’t an inconvenience he could put off for later. He’d used his ‘later’ pass way too many times for it to work now. “I just need a little more time, I’ll get it soon, I promise.”

Mika groans, flailing his hands up as he does a small turn, his hunched back now facing Lucas. “Lulu, listen,” he whines, turning on his heel to face him, “I love you, really, but honestly, truthfully, lovingly, you’ve said that way too many times for me to count over the last few months, and it isn’t getting any better, believe me.”

“What am I supposed to do,” Lucas plays the vulnerable card, “I’m trying, but a coffee shop isn’t going to supply me with riches out of no where,” he deals.

“That’s your problem to fig—“

Lisa barks out laughing, interrupting Mikas’ lucteur, “Lucas, the beast kind of looks like you.” Only then did Lucas realise she was watching Beauty and the Beast, which made sense since she let out continuous comments about fault decisions and poor clothing choices.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lucas bites back, “he’s a prince.”

“Your reasoning sucks,” Lisa rolls her eyes, losing the playfulness she had in her only seconds ago. Her mood shifts were something no one really looked into, even though it was kind of concerning.

Without second thought, Lucas braces himself for Mika to continue his abnormally long speech about commitment so he could think of a solution after, but new words never came from his mouth. As soon as Lucas’ eyes fell back on him, he seemed deep in thought, and in the following second, his posture suddenly straightened along with his eyes lighting up. He might as well hold a light bulb over his head for added effect.

“Arthur and Basile work at Disney Land, right?” Mika tests, his voice lingering with excitement as he mentioned Lucas’ friends.

“Yeah?” Lucas questions cautiously, cursing his mind for not comprehending what was happening.

“You’ve got the hair for it,” Mika nods to no one in particular, running his eyes up and down Lucas’ body multiple times, “and it’s only a thirty minute train ride from here.”

Sometimes, Lucas knew exactly what was going to happen before it was initiated. In other times, he was completely lost. He sat with his legs crossed, squinting his eyes at Mika as if a script of answers would roll down his face at any given minute. Maybe if he stared hard enough, it would work.

Then suddenly, it clicked.

“No,” Lucas hurriedly states, as if his declaration wouldn’t be valid if he didn’t say it quick enough, “Absolutely not. I’ll find another way. I am not doing this.”

“How many ways are you going to go through, though?” Mika grins, a smug, knowing look plastered on his face as if he’d found the solution to all the worlds problems.

Lucas wasn’t having this. He jumps out of his previously comfortable seat, shaking his head, “I’m serious, Mika, I’m not going to dress up and waste my time for kid’s entertainment.”

“As previously stated, I love you,” Mika pulls his lips together with a single nod, his voice going high pitch as he solemnly places his hands on Lucas’ shoulders, “but this is what you’re doing because Lisa and I cant keep paying extra for the rent. It’s your turn to contribute.”

As much as Lucas wanted to argue, he knew this problem he had caused had no easy solution. None. He was permanently screwed this time.

“It isn’t as bad as you’re making it out to be,” Yann, who offered to accompany Lucas, states, shrugging as he scarfed down a cheap ice cream bar, “You get a discount for most things here and it’s like living in a fairytale. What more could you want?”

“Yeah, you missed the part where I’m supposed to be a human doll,” Lucas groans, grimacing as two screaming kids cross his path.

It’s not that he hated Disney Land, it was quite frankly the opposite. He just really didn’t want to work there. With every step he took down the cartoon-like path, he noted every exit he could find so he could make a break for it once Yann wasn’t looking. Mika pointedly asked Yann to inspect Lucas to make sure he would bail, which Lucas thought was stupid. Does Mika really not trust him with this that much?

“You’re overreacting,” Yann dictates with a deep chuckle, noticing Lucas’ eyes desperately looking for a way out of this, “Mika is getting to the point where he’ll kick you out of you don’t pay.”

Lucas didn’t respond to that, stuffing his hands uncomfortably deep into his pocket. He knew Yann was only joking and Mika wouldn’t actually ask him to leave, but the thought still upset him. Where would he go if he didn’t have that apartment? His dad was the last person he wanted to see and he couldn’t exactly stay at the hospital with his mom. His friends might let him stay a few nights but he wouldn’t want to burden them with his constant presence.

Yann noticed his silence, “I’m joking, man,” he frantically assures, knowing how the subject affected him.

“I know,” Lucas shakes his head, pushing it off, “it’s alright, I know.”

Before Yann could speak up again, Basile jumps into Lucas’ peripheral, startling the younger boy.

“Lulu!” he beams, engulfing Lucas into his arms as he jumps at the same time, “I’m so excited— You’re finally joining us!”

“Against my own will,” Lucas struggles to let out with Basile surprisingly crushing his chest with his thin arms.

Basile jumps back, “Arthur and the others are just about to start a performance,” Basile grabs them both by the forearm, leaving no time for discussion, “you can see what you’ll be doing!”

Basile leads them to what seems like a sea of people and Lucas absolutely dreads it. The last thing he needs is to get all sweaty and uncomfortable between so many people just go watch some people dance around a stage in tacky costumes. He didn’t need to waste his time like this, he could just apply for the job and get on with it.

“You’d fit as Eric from The Little Mermaid,” Basile beams, some how simultaneously eyeing Lucas up and down all whilst leading them through numerous people, “no, no, Flynn from Tangled. You have his personality.”

Lucas didn’t bother thinking into it. He could dress up as a pet sidekick from any movie and he’d be cotent. If he got paid enough.

Sooner than later, they make it to the front of the crowd, a few kids sitting at their feet in front of them with wide, glowing eyes. Lucas thought they were a little too close than needed. Why would he need to see them at such a short distance? He knows Arthur and some of the girls, and he felt highly uncomfortable in the front centre.

He was about to comment on it before loud, booming trumpets fill the arena, cheers erupting from every direction. Lucas knew if he tried to speak to Basile or Yann, it would he as if an insect was whispering, so he gave it no thought and forced himself to at least try pay attention.

Lucas immediately recognises Daphne as she comes spinning out from behind a tall castle, her huge cerulean blue dress flowing with her as she bounces and twirls around. Lucas had to admit the backstage crew must’ve done a great job. Her hair was in an elegant braid at the top of her head, a small bun at the back with hefty hair flowing behind her. He immediately recognised her as Cinderella. Huh, it really suited her.

A few more of the girls enter the stage, equally astonishing in extra dresses. He ticked off Sleeping Beauty, Tiana, Elsa, Anna and a few more he couldn’t recognise. They flashed bright smiles and synchronised their dance moves, following the beat. After a few minutes of repetitive dancing, Lucas grew bored. His focus drifted elsewhere, turning to Basile who was tapping his foot to the beat with the same excited expression. He really didn’t understand the passion.

The music suddenly pauses, the princess’ on the stage holding their position with distressed expressions. It was a predictable plot. Lucas knew the Prince would pop out and ‘save their damsel in distress’ and they’d do some dances and it’d be over. Thankfully.

Lucas would much rather be walking around than sitting here and waiting for nothing exciting. A deep drumroll echoed, initiating their arrival with another trumpet sound.

The princes started spilling out with tight suits and tousled hair. He noticed Arthur, someone playing Alladin, Li Shang, Prince Eric, Prince Philip and—

Oh.

In that moment, Lucas was sure he was the one paying the most attention once Prince Charming was revealed.

The other characters seemed undoubtedly irrelevant all of a sudden, except for one. This one wore an unfairly tight yellow suit which hugged his body snugly around his waist, arms and legs. His hair was a whole mess, but, holy shit, that’s the hottest mess Lucas has ever seen. His face. What the fuck. His face. He had a literal shining smile, teeth and all and his eyes were shining in a complex green concept.

This boy made exaggerated leaps which really frustratingly flexed his muscles against the already tight suit. Him, and of course the others, went up to the still frozen princess’, breaking them out of their trance and lifting them by their waist in a spin. That boy held Daphne with a tight grip, his tousled hair bouncing with every step.

Lucas thought it couldn’t get more overwhelming.

Just when he thought that, the boys eyes scanned the crowd, and his eyes eventually fell on Lucas, looking him right in the eyes.

Lucas knew standing in the front was a huge fucking mistake.

The boy doesn’t break contact as he pauses with the others, the girls dancing around them in short leaps, but Lucas paid them no attention, only watching the boy who now had a hint of a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

Lucas had a sudden urge to feel those lips.

They stayed that way, stuck in their own world for what seemed like a second to a whole year. Lucas was convinced he was daydreaming. Just to be sure, he broke the tense contact just to turn around and make sure there wasn’t an attractive woman behind him who was probably the boys’ girlfriend. To no avail, there were only a group of adults and children in his view, and when he looked back, Prince Charming was still eyeing him with the same intense look, except he had a glowing smile on this time.

Lucas was sure his mouth was hanging open and he probably looked like an idiot in front of this guy, but couldn’t remember how to function at this point.

Suddenly, cheers and screams erupted. Lucas visibly jumped, losing contact just to make sure he wasn’t getting attacked, and when he looked back, the boy was gone.

What the fuck just happened?

“Lucas?” Yann whistles, waving his hand in front of Lucas’ face, “Hello? Dude, it wasn’t that extraordinary.”

Lucas thought the complete opposite, the green-blue eyes engraved in his memory.

“So,” Basile leads, still jumping in his seat, “how was it?”

“Uh,” Lucas mumbles, desperately trying to organise his scrambled thoughts, “yeah.”

Basile raises an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lucas nods along, gaining an ounce of consciousness, “it was okay.”

“Great!” Basile laughs, “So you’ll sign up?”

Lucas initially saw himself saying no. He could find another job which would pay him enough. He didn’t need to necessarily do this, he just had to prove Mika wrong and he could get along with his life. He literally dreaded this merely minutes ago.

But, then again, he really wanted to get to know Prince Charming.

Before he could make a coherent sentence denying his request, his heart was speaking before his brain.

“Yes,” Lucas firmly agrees, those eyes lingering, ”I will.”

Well fuck, now he’s permanently screwed.


	2. Let Me Light Up Your Heaven Tonight

  Lucas immediately regrets his decision.

  The reality of it all eventually hit him right _after_ he signed his name by the main desk eoth Basile practically bouncing in the seat by him. After constantly convincing himself he wouldn't work here, one boy he most probably wasn't going to see again ruined it all and changed his mind in the span of a few seconds.

  He was  _just_ realising it and really regretting it. 

  That boy was one in the millions of people he saw that day. What were the chances that he’d see him again? The heat of the day was probably getting to Lucas, maybe that’s why he thought Prince Charming was staring at him. Maybe he was far sighted and couldn’t tell he was looking at Lucas. 

  Yet, he still intrigued Lucas way too much.

  After spending a few more hours following Basile around the obnoxiously colourful landscape — and shamelessly keeping an eye out for Prince Charming, but he wouldn’t even admit that to himself — he and the boys were on the train. It was fairly empty aside from a woman and a few students at the far end. It was probably late anyway, considering Lucas wastefully spent his day at Disney Land.

  “I still don’t get it,” Arthur squinted his eyes, sitting opposite to Lucas, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned toward him, “you always make fun of Basile and me working at Disney, but here you are.”

  “Mika’s on my ass about paying the rent,” He mumbled.

  Basile clapped dramatically, earning a glare from the woman, “God bless Mika,” he praised in a hushed voice.

  Lucas rolled his eyes as Basiles exaggerated actions, his dangerous thoughts drifting elsewhere. Elsewhere meant those _captivating_ blue eyes. Lucas spoke before he could stop himself, desperately needing a name to the face practically engraved to his mind.

  “Who plays each character?” He questioned subtly, praying that either Basile or Arthur would mention Prince Charming.

  “Well, Arthur plays Peter Pan, Daphné, Cinerella,” Basile began, physically ticking off each character with his fingers, “Imane is Tiana, one of our friends, Lucille, she’s Snow White, Manon is Princess Belle—“

  Lucas paid less attention with each passing name, mentally ticking off each name that _wasn’t_ Prince Charming. Basile went on, mentioning Disney characters Lucas didn’t even know existed in his life span. He mentioned people he knew from school and people whom he’s heard of from Basile and Arthur, but none of them were the one he wanted. 

  Eventually, Basile ended his documentary, not a _single_ time mentioning Prince Charming.

  “Uh, is that all?” Lucas pushed, getting to the point where he’d just blatantly ask for the name of Prince Charming. He was getting increasingly desperate.

  Arthur spoke up before Basile could conclude his confirmation, “No, he forgot Eliott,” Arthur added without thought, but Lucas, on the other hand, prayed this guy— Eliott, was him, “you don’t know him, but he plays Prince Charming.”

  Fucking finally! 

  _Eliott_.

  A pretty face _and_ a pretty name. How was that possibly fair? 

  “Oh, yeah,” Basile exclaimed, “he’s a cool guy, really chill,” he agreed, stopping for a few seconds, “but he doesn’t come in that much. A few days he’s in and doing really well on the job — he’s great with kids — then he skips like a full week and calls in sick. I don’t know why the manager hasn’t said anything about it. Ir happens so regularly you’d think he’d get a warning or even fired, but nothing really happens.”

  Lucas couldn’t pay any less attention to Basiles rambling. All that rang through his head was _Eliott_. 

  Why was he so hung up on him? Lucas hasn’t even spoken to him and they possibly made eye contact for approximately half a minute and that’s as much as he got. He didn’t understand _why_  Prince Charm— _Eliott._ He didn’t understand why Eliott had such a huge impact on him.

  Lucas was open with his sexuality, his friends and family knew so he came to a firm conclusion that he just found Eliott attractive. Nothing more. He’s just a random, good-looking guy. 

  A _really_ attractive guy who Lucas will be working with. 

  

 

  Lucas picked at the tight clothing, uncomfortable with how it hugged his body.

  He eyed the white button up in the mirror, mentally noting that Disney probably has a legislation where everyone wears tight clothing. It was simple with a dark and beaten up blue vest on top.

  It took him an entire week to get a message from the managers at Disney Land to call him in for what they call a ‘test week’. He already dreaded it. Adding to that, they had casted him as Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. Lucas scoffed at that, he didn’t even have the right colour hair for that, but apparently they had a hair gel which would _harmlessly_  darken his hair just a bit for the time being.

  That’s what he’s been struggling with for the past thirty minutes.

  “ _Fuck_ ,” Lucas cursed under his breath as his hand slipped off the cap for probably the tenth time, struggling to pull the damn thing open. He didn’t blame himself for already failing, considering he was scared this unknown cream could possibly damage his hair and he’d inevitably have to shave it all off.

  But that’s a problem for later.

  Eventually, after many sad attempts, the cap popped open, the small cylindrical container letting out a strong smell. He grimaced and stared down at the dark substance and stood there for a while, running through thoughts on how he could apply this since there was annoyingly no instructions. 

  He looked himself in the bright bulb-lit mirror before sticking three fingers into the cold gel and scooping some out, carefully inspecting it. After a few hesitant seconds, he tried applying some to the front tips of his hair, making it stick out in a weird direction, and colouring it way more than what they told him.

  He stared at his reflection, frustrated. Just as he was about to try again on another part of his head, a voice new to his knowledge spoke.

  “That’s not how you do it,” Lucas jumped, turning to the voice, only to have Prince Charming, _Eliott_ , in his peripheral. He was out of the costume Lucas last saw him in, instead in a casual black sweater and dark blue jeans. How did it still look so good on him?

  Eliott. In the same room as him. Lucas had to painfully stop himself from gasping to avoid making himself look like an idiot.

  “Uh,” Lucas desperately searched for words all whilst eyeing Eliott up and down, avoiding his eyes, “I’ve never used it before.” 

  Lucas blatantly awarded himself for the lamest reply ever.

  “Clearly,” Eliott laughed softly, pushing himself off the door frame and taking a few steps closer, “if you start from the tips it’ll stick them together.”

  “Oh,” was all Lucas could muster, steadying his breath as he finally made eye contact, but only for a second before he abruptly turned back to the mirror. He lowkey needed some confirmation that his face wasn’t a bright red.

  He could physically feel Eliotts presence, even though he was a few steps away. A few seconds of silence passed before he turned his head back to Eliott, who was staring at Lucas’ hand with an upturn smile.

  “You’ve taken way too much,” he gestured to the generous amount of gel in Lucas’ hands before stepping forward and taking a protion of it into his own, his fingers barely brushing against Lucas’, “only a little on the tips.”

  Eliott paused for a second, his eyes meeting Lucas’, as if asking for permission before Lucas nodded softly, refraining himself from doing it too desperately and sudden.

  The consequences of his action immediately hit him once Eliott stood behind him, the front of his body almost touching the back of Lucas’.

  Eliott smoothed some of the gel between both his hands before raising them and softly digging his hands into Lucas’ hair. He started from the roots, gently massaging them into his scalp before going in a repeated upwards motion. 

  At this point, Lucas didn’t care if this gel were to burn off every last strand. The feeling of Eliotts hands gently tugging and massaging was way too overwhelming.

  “My name’s Eliott, by the way,” He smiled into the mirror, looking at Lucas’ reflection and snapping him out of his trance as he works his fingers through the long strands. Lucas completely forgot that Eliott didn’t know his name and frankly didn’t know Lucas knew _his_  name either.

  He really needed to get a hold of himself. He’d spoken to the forms solid minute and made eye contact a few times. It was getting overwhelming at this point.

  “Lucas.”

  “Nice to meet you, Lucas,” Eliott flashed his smile, the sound of Lucas’ name in his endearing voice was something Lucas wanted to hear repeating, “welcome to the team.”

  “I’m not officially part of it, though. I just started ‘trial week’ and I’m not doing a very good job at it,” Lucas gestured at his hair, finding the words gradually flowing out naturally.

  Eliott scoffed, “You’ll make it, dont worry. They let attractive people in easily,” he mustered easily, shrugging as if his words _didn’t_ almost make Lucas choke on the pure air he was breathing. 

  He knew Eliott didn’t necessarily mean anything by that. It was just a mutual comment, something nice someone would say to someone else.

  But he couldn’t stop replaying it multiple times in his head, mentally checking he wasn’t losing his sanity and he heard him right.

  “All done,” Eliott beamed, his lips curving upwards as his eyes crinkle with his smile. He steps back, leaving the comfy atmosphere he’d created with Lucas an examined his work.

  Lucas eyed his hair in the mirror, it was styled differently, in a more curly manner, and was undoubtedly darker. He looked at it for only a moment before looking at Eliotts reflection. He was still inspecting his art work with that mesmerising smile. Smiling looked so unfairly good on him. It really made his eyes stand out and his face glowed so much. 

  “Thank you,” Lucas grinned in the most casual way he could build up, looking back at his own reflection as soon as Eliott made eye contact with him, “I’m pretty sure I would’ve pulled all my hair out on my own.

  “Most probably.”

  Lucas gathered every once of courage he could pick up and gradually turned his head to make eye contact with Eliott, who was already looking at him with that sickening smile and glistening eyes. 

  Eliott steps into Lucas’ personal space, _again_ , and lifted his hand to adjust a small portion of hair between two of his fingers, a crooked smirk evident.

  It was nothing special or intimate but Lucas’ heart seemed to be _racing_ at the small action.

  He was about to say something before the sound of the door swinging open physically pulled them apart, announcing someone’s arrival.

  “Fuck, I’ve been looking for you literally everywhere,” a delicate, high pitched voice immediately spoke followed by the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

  Eliott rolled his eyes even before turning around to acknowledge the person speaking, which Lucas might add, was oddly attractive.

  A girl walked up to the two of them with an exhausted expression. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail with a lengthy fringe covering her forehead. She had evident cheekbones and long eyelashes.

  “Lucille is looking for you,” the girl eyed Eliott with a serious expression, “you can’t keep leaving every time she asks for you.”

  “I don’t owe her anything,” Eliott grumbled, his voice dropping several levels than when he was speaking to Lucas.

  The girl squinted her eyes, trying to study Eliott for some type of explanation, “Yeah, you do.”

  Lucas patiently waited for his presence to be noticed as he watches her deeply sigh, feeling completely lost and out of place. His eyes dart between this random girl and Eliott, attempting to figure out the relationship between them. Just as he was running his eyes up and down the short girl, trying to make sense of her, she turned towards him.

  “You’re Basiles friend, yeah?” She nodded towards his way, catching his eyes.

  Lucas nodded reluctantly, regretting wanting the attention diverted back to him. He glanced at Eliott who intently had his eyes on Lucas.

  The perky girl left Eliotts side, uncomfortably joining Lucas’ atmosphere with a somewhat suggestive smile.

  “I’m Chloé,” she reached a hand out to shake.

  “Lucas,” he grabbed ahold of her petite hand, throwing a friendly smile in hopes of ending the conversation here.

  It doesn’t end there.

  He notices her slowly trailing her eyes over his body in the least friendly way possible, clearly showing some sort of interest.

  He wanted to look over to Eliott for help, but once he looked over, the boy was already walking away and Lucas immediately missed his presence, knots growing in his stomach.

  He figured this girl had something much more important to do rather than checking Lucas out. Plus, he desperately wanted a way out of this awkward situation. He couldn’t help the fact that he didn’t find girls desirable, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

  “Uh, he left,” Lucas points towards the empty space, deciding to let Chloé assume he didn’t know Eliott, “the guy you were looking for.”

  She jumped a little, swiftly turning on her heels and acknowledging the missing presence.

  “Sorry, I need to get to him,” she apologised sincerely,  “but I hope we can talk again sometime.”

  Lucas really hopes not, but nonetheless, he nodded, pulling his lips in a tight line as he watched her step backwards and towards the door.

  Once she completely left the room, he took a deep breath to recollect himself.

  He couldn’t stop thinking about how Eliott looked so much like a Disney Prince throughout the rest of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated <33  
> my tumblr: elulallemant-d

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, which disney prince do you think lucas would be uwu


End file.
